The Dark Masters: The Sinestro Corps War
by Storyteller222
Summary: When Lord Fear makes an alliance with Sinestro and the Anti-Monitor to help take over the universe. What will come out of this? Part 1 of the Dark Masters series
1. Prologue

_**AN: Okay I am taking a break from Shadows of the Blackest Night many because I have lost the vision I had from the story. But don't worry I will get back to it, in the meantime in joy this story.**_

_**The Dark Masters:**__** The Sinestro Corps War**_

_**Prologue: **__**Prisoners of the Green Lantern Corps**_

_Location: The Sciencells, Oa. Time and Date: Unknown_

Our story begins in and at Oa space sector 0 in the Sciencells was where they keep every criminal the Green Lantern Corps captures. In the Sciencells were a group of the greatest evil beings that existed but also in the Sciencells there was… Music?

In one of the cells a pipe organ was being played, the one playing was human but certainly didn't look human at all. He appears to be a humanoid skeleton that resembles an old man of sorts. He has an oddly shaped skull; not resembling a human's but it is rather long and pointed in some places, notably on the bottom jaw. There being an extra bone attached to his forehead resembling eyebrows. There are two other bones placed on the sides of his upper jaw which protrude out to the sides. These two bones can rise up and down, mainly capable of allowing him to portray facial expressions. His nostrils are snake-like and eyes are a glowing red. He also wears a glass monocle over his right eye.

What is also strange is what he is wearing; a suit that one might find like a Victoria-era aristocrat's. His most distinctive clothes are a blue top hat which slumps over at the back. It had a purple piece of cloth wrapped around the bottom of the brim. He is also wearing a blue overcoat with a pointed collar and a rather jagged and bony appearance to match his skeletal appearance. The overcoat comes with shoulderpads resembling silver skulls and yellow rings around the end of the sleeves. Under the overcoat, there is a green shirt with a pointed collar, although this could actually be his collar bone. His ribcage is showing, and brown belt holding up his trousers, the buckle being a skull similar to the overcoat's shoulderpads. They are long light blue trousers with purple diamond patterns at the bottom. He wears brown shoes, shaped like coffins. His name is Lawrence Fredrickson but many do and have called him and know him as Lord Fear.

Next to his cell is what can be described as a creature that looked like a fat frog attached to a long stick. He had red glowing eyes and had small arms that held a glass orb above his head. He moved with the music and stretched his frog like legs. His name is Staff Head, Lord Fear's friend and trusted advisor.

"Such blood curdling music my lord and to think that you never took one lesson." Staff Head complemented in an Australian accent.

"You flatter me, my loyal staff." Lord Fear stated pleased he looked over to the clock and saw that it was 3:00 O'clock. It made Lord Fear grin, he then had his arm stretch out of his cell and into Staff Head's once they made contact Staff Head's orb glowed dark and opened a black fog covering them both, sending their minds elsewhere.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Qward, the Antimatter Universe. Time and Date: Unknown<em>

In the confines of Qward there is a middle-aged man with short hair and receding hairlines and a long, pointed mustache. His skin is in an odd color, but the most impressive thing about him is his eyes. They bled fear, this is Thaal Sinestro of Space Sector 1417. He was the greatest Green Lantern of all, but he became the only one that was ejected from the Corps for abusing his ring to take over his planet Korugar. Ever sense he has been an enemy to the Corps and to Hal Jordan. He was waiting for two new allies to join his own army, his own Corps which he would use to take over the Universe and bring it to Order.

In a flash Lord Fear and Staff Head appear behind Sinestro, and then a poof of smoke came a being that is wearing a black ninja suit that some part it are black leather, on his shoulder are purple scrolls used as shoulderpads, his eyes red and two katanas sheathed on his back. This is Onikage also known as the Devil Ninja, he is a prisoner of Oa and Lord Fear's ally.

Onikage and Lord Fear bowed in respect to Sinestro, Staff Head then asks "Mr. Sinestro when are we going to be freed from that prison?"

Sinestro laughs "Soon Staff Head, soon we will free you will be free and so will the others that can install great fear."

"How goes the Anti-Monitor's rebirth?" Lord Fear asks

"His rebirth is almost complete" Sinestro answers "The Corps is almost ready, what about you?"

"We are ready, just make sure your team has yellow rings for us and everything will go off without a hitch." Lord Fear reports

Sinestro smirks "Good now go." He orders

Lord Fear, Staff Head and Onikage all disappear leaving Sinestro alone at Qward.

* * *

><p>Lord Fear regains consciousness finding himself back in his cell and Voz just crossed his cell.<p>

Lord Fear decided to take this as a chance and ask "Excuse me Warden, but could you give allow me a request" Voz stops and looks at Lord Fear

"And what is the request?" Voz ask

"I would like to have a small party with my team mates and nobody else." Lord Fear states

"Is that it?"

"Hmm I think so"

"I'll think about it Fear, but you're going have to wait awhile. I have told you how these things work with the Guardians, remember how long it took to get your organ?" Voz asks

"I understand Warden Voz, I understand" Lord Fear stated

* * *

><p>In another part of the Sciencells a man judging by his appearance, is tall and muscular with a well built body, a brown beard and brown hair, with a black fur hat on his head. He is wearing a red military suit which has a white circle with a red star in the middle. He also wore a pair of goggles over his eyes. His name is Sergei Scrots also known as Red Star, he was a hero that turned bad after the Soviet Union collapsed and lost everything blaming America for his misfortune.<p>

He has powers that make him quite special, able to make red constructs but with one drawback he has a weakness due to Ultra-Violet Radiation. For if he is exposed to a high amount of it he will lose of all his energy and power. He is in a cell that keeps him surrounded by the stuff making him inable to escape from his 'special cell'. Also next to him is a man who wears a white lab coat worn over green scrubs, a stethoscope hanging from his neck and a pair of large spiral-patterned goggles over his eyes. He is Dr. Insano, your typical mad Scientist but his twist is that most of the stuff he makes is better than anyone else. He was playing cards against his cellmate his robot Neutro, who's basically been disabled from doing most of his functions.

"Do you have any 5s' Neutro?" Dr. Insano asks

"Go fish" Neutro replies

Dr. Insano picks a card up from the deck and puts it in his hand

"Do you have any kings' Doctor?"

Dr. Insano growls and gives Neutro a king of spades, Neutro puts the pair on his side.

"Neutro are you using your X-Ray vision to cheat?" Dr. Insano asked

"Uh no…" Neutro replies looking at Dr. Insano

* * *

><p>In yet another part of the Sciencells there are four cells each one containing a different being, they are a part of the same team. They are known as the Carnival of Doom, Lord Fear's gang from right to left; the first one being Ms. Illusion is a woman who appears to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She has hazel-colored eyes and pale skin. On her head is a large silver helmet that looks like a green-eyed spider which covers Ms. Illusion's hair. She is wearing a catsuit of sorts her collarbone and part of her chest are exposed. The top part of the suit is dark red in color, with brown curved "tails" at the bottom of the shirt around the waistline. Her legs appear to be covered in tights, which are neon-colored (white, orange, yellow, green) and covered in a black webbing pattern.<p>

The next one is the Googler who has an appearance as a jester or clown, with a humanoid appearance but to some extent, he is built like a reptile. The species is brought into question, due to the presence of a tail. He wears a metal mask that covers the top part of his face and head, only showing his yellow eyes. He has a large bottom jaw, jagged teeth, a small purple tongue and green lips. The mask features two jester headdresses, one red and the other blue, with jingling bells attached to them. He wears a grubby yellow short-sleeved top and three belts strapped around his waist, give it a loosened straitjacket look. He also wears blue trousers with frilly yellow ends. He also wears identically stripped socks and long sleeves, colored in green and purple. There is a similar cloth covering his tail, another bell attached to the tip. His footwear are large jester shoes, which are brown in color, and curled at the end, more bells attached to the tips. Two identical sock puppets, aside from their different color schemes, cover his hands. His most notable feature is the spiked shell attached to his back; it is unknown if this is actually a part of his body or not. Currently Googler is wrapped up in the shell like a ball, there is an eyehole in it allowing him to see.

After him we have Anvil who is a large anthropomorphic grey-skinned rhinoceros, and the tallest person of the Carnival of Doom when standing at full height, although he spends most of the time on all fours. He has a relatively small head compared to his huge, muscular body, likely due to his lack of brain power. He has small black eyes, two horns on his snout and two more protruding from behind his ears. He wears a short-sleeved orange and black shirt with a dark green collar, brown trousers stitched up at the ends with black threads, and another green collar around his waist. On his left arm he wears a black wristband. He has a huge four-fingered left hand, with thick yellow nails. On his right arm, he has a large iron anvil replacing his hand, a large wooden barrel connects the anvil to his right arm and a trashcan lid is placed on his right shoulder; kind of like his arm is made of different parts.

And last but not least we have Boarface Anvil's best friend and he resembles a humanoid wild boar. He has an overlarge, dark brown fur covered head with a mane and small pointed ears, red eyes that have yellow and black irises, a pink snout with yellow tusks protruding from each side and a large mouth filled with small crooked teeth and a massive tongue. He has a rotund body with large muscular arms with fat fingered hands on the end. He has fat stumpy legs with cloven feet. He wears a red and yellow striped vest, a brown coat and muddy jeans that have been stitched back together. Boarface has a tiny, curled silver tail poking out of the back of his jeans which resembles a bed spring. His jeans are held up by a belt with a silver skull shape on the buckle similar to that of Lord Fear's shoulder pads. Oh and one tip you don't want to call him a pig, trust me you will regret it.

* * *

><p>Our final look around the Oa is one last place another part of the Sciencells but this one is quite different. This creature is evil, and is the Dark Beast of Greed this creature is known as The Globbor. The Globbor has a humanoid body made of dark blue ooze, he has claw, his head is in an odd shape, and is yellow in color also his eyes are black. He has the power to absorb energy and the powers of others. The catch is that he also gains a physical characteristic like for example if he absorbs the powers of Superman his body will shift and change gaining his own version of the Superman Costume. His weakness is that if he is exposed to direct sunlight he will turn to stone. In his cell he has been kept in direct sunlight which is having him remain in his statue like state, unable to move or speak or even feast. His hunger was unbelievable by this point, he was starving and he needed to feast.<p>

* * *

><p>Amongst this all Lord Fear takes out a Golden Locket and opens it, inside of it is an old Black and White photo of a woman in an old wedding dress and in the other part of it is a picture of a 15 year old girl that is wearing black shoes, an Orange Shirt that that had black cobwebs decorating it, long black hair and green eyes. Lord Fear looked at the two pictures, his face having a sad expression. He closed the locket and puts into his pocket, he looks at his cell. Thinking 'Soon I will see you again Felicia, and then we will bring her back, we will bring you back Cynthia. Just like I promised you Cynthia, my lovely earthbound angel.'<p>

* * *

><p>Amongst this all Lord Fear takes out a Golden Locket and opens it, inside of it is an old Black and White photo of a woman in an old wedding dress and in the other part of it is a picture of a 15 year old girl that is wearing black shoes, an Orange Shirt that that had black cobwebs decorating it, long black hair and green eyes. Lord Fear looked at the two pictures, his face having a sad expression. He closed the locket and puts into his pocket, he looks at his cell. Thinking 'Soon I will see you again Felicia, and then we will bring her back, we will bring you back Cynthia. Just like I promised you Cynthia, my lovely earthbound angel.'<p>

_**AN: **__**Well there goes a story idea I have been struggling for awhile, now then this is a prologue that serves to introduce our characters. These characters are OCs I have made, and yes I am aware of the fact there is a good Red Star but there was two Dr. Lights so why not. If there any questions leave me in your review. Things will get moving in the next installment of the story trust me. This is Storyteller222 signing off, later people.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Freedom

_**AN:**__** Alright here is the first chapter of this story and like I promised things will pick up, oh and I think "Sinestro's band a' Merry Men" are coming to Oa to do some liberating.**_

_**Chapter 1: Freedom and**__** Welcome to the Sinestro Corps**_

_Location: The Sciencells, Oa. Time and Date: Unknown_

Still waiting inside of his cell, Lord Fear watched time tick away on the clock, he managed to keep his sanity because of his sheer patience. "Maybe some music will pass the time." He said looking at his Pipe Organ.

After limping he did the one thing he does constantly to pass the time, he played it. Little did Lord Fear know liberation was coming for not only him but for others as well. As he played his Pipe Organ, events for outside were unfolding for the both sides but they were good for the bad guys.

* * *

><p>On the outside of Oa a strike squad of members of the Sinestro Corps, was on their way for a prison break. They had many amongst them, one of them was a Qwardian name Avok. For those of you who might be confused Avok is wielding a yellow ring fueled by fear, but it is rather one of the original yellow rings like Sinestro used and not one of the Sinestro Power Rings. Avok was a part of a team of Sinestro Corps men that consisted of Snap Trap, Tekik, Low, Swithwick, Setag Retss and himself. They had the mission to free a few certain prisoners Sinestro wanted from the Sciencells. Should they complete their task they will be rewarded.<p>

"For fear! For Sinestro!" Various members of the team and Task Force shouted as the Qwardian constructs flew right at Oa's shell and made an opening for the Strike squad. 'Here we go' Avok thought as they flew in and attacked.

* * *

><p>Despite the sound of the explosion Lord Fear continued playing and he smirked. He heard the Strike Squad approaching, he witnessed Voz getting attacked and overwhelmed by a team of six Sinestro Corps men. He didn't who they were but he was pleased that they were fighting Voz and winning. After defeating Voz the team separated to other parts of the Sciencells, the one that stayed behind was a Qwardian. The Qwardian flew over to Lord Fear's cell and asked "Are you Lord Fear of Space Sector 2814?" Lord Fear smirked and answered "Yes I am Lord Fear, now Qwardian free me from my cell." Avok nodded and opened the cell. Lord Fear stepped out of thee cells and stretched his arms.<p>

"Alright let's get out of here" Avok stated

"Wait! I need to get my staff first" Lord Fear responded

"Hurry up then."

Lord Fear used his power of expandable limbs to reach into the sleeping Staff Head's cell and when he gripped him the Orb lighted up fired a green blast which destroyed the cell.

"Okay now I am ready" Lord Fear said, "Prepare to transport sentient beings." said Avok's ring, while wrapping the three in the yellow fear energy. Before Staff Head could react, he saw their bodies disassemble themselves, literally molecule by molecule. As soon as he realized what was happening, his and Avok skeletons, were the only parts of them that remained visible, Staff Head let out a startled yell while Lord Fear remained unchanged. And then they were gone.

* * *

><p>At the same time Snap Trap flew over to the Globbor's cell and using his ring opened it, he then disable the light machine that was over the Globbor. Snap Trap flew over to the statue and then transported them to the Antimatter Universe not noticing a crack on it.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Insano was still playing card against Neutro, and still losing. Sadly Dr. Insano is now starting to think Neutro used his X-Ray scope to cheat. Before he could ask again he heard an explosion and looked out of his Cell to see that a robot was freeing Red Star from his cell.<p>

"Wait take me with you!" Dr. Insano called out "I'm more worthy than him!"

Tekik looked at Dr. Insano and analyzed him before asking "Are. You. Dr. Insano?"

"Well of course I am! I have goggles and everything. If you are taking the red ape take me with you, please!" Dr. Insano pleaded

Tekik flew over bringing Red Star with him by using a construct, he then used his ring to free Dr. Insano and Neutro he then focused his ring. "Prepair. For. Anti-Matter. Transport."

"We are getting out of here Neutro and by SCIENCE!" Dr. Insano then did his mad scientist laugh and as they got wrapped in the yellow fear energy and transported away.

* * *

><p>Low and Swithwick flied for awhile until they reached the Carnival of Doom, they both decided to each take two back. Low went over to free the Goggler and Ms. Illusion while Swithwick did the same for Anvil and Boarface. Low first flew over to Ms. Illusion's cell and opened it using his ring. Ms. Illusion walked out of her cell and onto a platform construct Low made, he then did the same to the Goggler who jumped out and bounced back up in his ball form. Luckily Low caught him "The Goggler is free! Now to go gogglerize every green lowing man and woman here! But who are you glowing yellow man?" The Goggler asked his liberator.<p>

"I'm Low of Space Sector 3308 under orders to free you both." Low answered

Ms. Illusion eyed this strange creature and studied him, thinking that his form could be useful later. Low then transported the three of them to the Anti-Matter Universe.

Meanwhile Swithwick went over to the cells of the Boarface and Anvil the two strongest members of the Carnival of doom. Though he wanted to go find and kill Salaak, Sinestro promised him that that he can do whatever pleases him after his team gets the Prisoners he wanted. Swithwick blasted open the cells and then flied to the two.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Boarface demanded

"My name is Swithwick and I am here to rescue you two beasts." Swithwick answered

"You better not be lying to Anvil and Boarface or Anvil will crush you! Once Anvil can use his hands" Anvil stated

"Relax I'm not lying." Swithwhick reassured "Ring transport us to the Anti-Matter Universe.

_**"****Prepare to transport sentient beings."**_ Swithwhick's ring stated, and then they were gone like the others.

* * *

><p>Setag Retss flied for awhile and found the cell of the Onikage who was meditating, Setag Retss didn't know if he should wake him up or just transport him while he was in that state.<p>

Setag Retss just opened the cell and transported him and the Devil Ninja to the Anti-Matter Universe, not noticing that he was smirking while meditating.

* * *

><p><em><span>Location: The Archive Tower, Qward. Time and Date: Unknown<span>_

The Anti-Matter Universe is the opposite of the Multiverse and anything Positive Matter, the center of the Anti-Matter Universe is the Planet Qward. And in the Archive Tower is a tall thin, dark skinned woman with strips of cloth covering her breasts and her more intimate areas. She had black eyes with yellow irises. Lastly she wore a yellow ring as well, except that it constantly generated yellow chains that bound her to a book that bore the same emblem as their rings on the cover. With what appears to be with a 16 year old boy that was wearing a black cowl, black shoes, dark blue jeans, and a blood red shirt that had a strange symbol on it. His head was bandaged except for his mouth and some exposed parts showed his eye color was red his face tan and his hair black. The boy's name is Ben the Story Keeper, and he is a 'friend' to the Story Vampire and Keeper of the Book Parallax Lyssa Drak.

"They are coming Ms. Drak, they are coming." Ben stated

"Who?" Lyssa Drak asked confused

Ben gave off a creepy smile and in a flash the group of Sinestro Corpsmen and the Dark Masters appeared, the Sinestro Corpsmen left shortly after to speak with their leader for their rewards.

"Where are we?" Dr. Insano asked confused on what just happened

"Welcome Dark Masters! I am Ben The Storykeeper" Ben introduced still having that smile on his face.

"And I am Lyssa Drak of Talok IV, Keeper of The Book Of Parallax." Lyssa Drak introduced herself

"Anvil will crush women and boy if they don't tell Anvil where Anvil is." Anvil demanded

"Anvil quiet!" Lord Fear yelled at the Rhino, he then turned over to the two Keepers.

"Sorry for my subordinate can be a bit under minded lots of times, I am Lord Fear leader of the Dark Masters. Where are we and where is Sinestro?"

"Sinestro is currently occupied with the Anti-Monitor and the others who he broke out of Oa" Ben answered

"You are currently in the Archive Tower." Lyssa Drak stated "In order to join the Sinestro Corps and get the rings, you must become fear itself. Being able to instill fear is only the first part of the equation."

"You two don't know anything about fear." Staff Head snapped "You should learn a few things from Lord Fear, he can..." He couldn't finish because Lord Fear covered his mouth with his hand. Everyone looked at him with a look that just says 'what the devil?'

"Heh heh sorry about that Staff Head can shoot his mouth off. Anyway Ms. Drak and Storykeeper you were saying."

Before Lyssa or Ben could say anything the Globbor statue exploded, dust and pieces of rocks went and flew everywhere. After the dust set in the Statues place was an unconscious Globbor who was quite pale.

"About time he got out of his stone prison. Neutro give him some juice" Dr. Insano ordered his robot while looking down at the creature.

"Yes Doctor Insano" Neutro responded emotionlessly, his chest then opened and a blast of energy hit the Globbor. They watched the Globbor regain color and his usual Physical form. After enough energy to restore him Neutro closed his chest and the Globbor sprung up from the floor. Started looking around the place curious, and detecting a large amount of energy nearby similar to the one the Green Men had and… something else… something powerful.

"Anyway continue."

"Right well, you all will be placed into a fear capsule, like all the new recruits. All of you will be given a ring that is drained of its energy and your task will be to overcome your deepest fears, as well as taking your ability to instill fear to a greater degree. If you can do this, the ring will collect the fear energy and it will spark, which will trigger the fear capsule to open." Ben explained

"Is that all? It sounds easier than watching a rock which is looking at another rock." Dr. Insano stated unimpressed.

"But be warned, that if you cannot accomplish this, you will die inside the capsule, unworthy of the ring or your place in the Sinestro Corps." Lyssa Drak firmly stated "You could back out and return to earth, it's not too late to turn back if you are afraid."

Lord Fear and the other Dark Masters (except for the Globbor) had very determined looks on their faces, Lord Fear simply stated "We have come too far and we will face your challenge without fear."

Ben gave off one of his wicked smiles and then said "Before you go in let us tell you all a story…"

* * *

><p>Avok flew over to where Sinestro was hoping for Sinestro for fill the deal so that his family would be free and then his people the same. Avok continued flying but he ran into someone he didn't want to see at all.<p>

"Qwardian" Avok was stopped by Arkillo of Sector 674, Drill sergeant of the Sinestro Corps and one of the first recruits. He has been said to be the 'Kilowog of the Sinestro Corps.' And rumor has it he has consumed any weak members of the Sinestro Corps and he has killed Qwardians that don't work fast enough by his standers.

"Drill sergeant Arkillo I have to see Sinestro to finish our deal." Avok firmly stated and tried to fly around Arkillo but he got caught by the monstrous creature.

"Oh no you don't! Sinestro is occupied at the moment and you're going to go to Ranx and work on it! Whenever you like it or not!" Arkillo then encased Avok in a power sphere and sent him off to Ranx.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Absolute darkness. There was nothing. No light, no sound. He couldn't feel anything. His claws didn't feel the walls, and his feet didn't feel the ground. Normally the Globbor would love the dark but this is different, very different. He contemplated these unusual sensations, or lack thereof rather, he began to wonder what was going on, not much was explained to him. And why was in here anyway? Come to think of it, was he even here? He couldn't tell. But he had to be here… right?<p>

He closed his eyes trying to get to what the humans called his 'happy place' only when he opened them he found that the area he was in had changed and it was worse than the last one. It was a city… the city he first appeared in Athens. It was peacefully, beautiful; there was no crime… no nothing for that matter. The Globbor tried to move but he was trapped in his statue form, along with the other Dark Beasts who were petrified by the sun… which was so bright. To bright from the Globbor to do anything, he had no power… he had no power for that matter. The Globbor saw a young couple, they were both Beautiful, and so happy. This angered the Globbor to a great degree, they weren't even arguing.

Their lives were perfect… impossible it was destroying him… he watched them laughing as if their laughing at him and then something inside him snapped. He focused all of his strength his will no his anger, his greed. The Globbor broke free of his stone prison and charged at the couple he killed them rather quick. After which he ran into the city and released his darkness everywhere. He watched it all go to hell and rather quickly, people fighting each other for power. The poor robbing the wealthy, he then turned to a crowd of people and directed them to the leader of Athens's home.

He would have those foolish mortals fear him, he will rule them all and then the Gods would fall. Including that arrogant fool Zeus, he would get respect that deserved. And once the Globbor was done, he would rule everything, and all would fear and obey him…

At that moment, a yellow spark flashed, illuminating the interior of the pod, and for the first time since the Globbor had entered the pod, he regained the feeling in his limbs and his body. All his senses were returning to him, though they were enhanced by the return of his natural abilities and now he was also fueled by the power of fear.

From outside the fear pods Ben and Lyssa Drak watched as the Globbor's fear pod opened and he came out the ring on his talon, his body shaped and hade the colors of a Sinestro Corps uniform he even had the Corps's symbol on his chest. His eyes were a glowing yellow that bleed fear.

"How do you feel Globbor?" Ben asked already knowing the answer

He examined himself and then replied "I feel so powerful and I'm famished for the first time in decades."

Lyssa Drak gave off a smirk and looked at the Fear Pods "Wait here for the others I think we are going to have another come real soon."

_**AN:**__** Well that finally ends that chapter and now I need to figure out what's next. Hopefully you people will like it, and for your information there are reasons behind what I've done and why stuff has happened. In the next Chapter Avok is going to meet a fallen angel and befriend a Manhunter's experiment. Lord Fear and the Dark Masters are going to split up some to assist others, or to explore. Well happy New Year every one this is Storyteller222 saying I hope we don't die tonight, later!**_


End file.
